Triple Trouble
by Bride of Spock
Summary: After a wild drunken night with Sheldon, Penny falls pregnant...but it's triple the trouble she was expecting. On hiatus.


**A/N: A WILD SHENNY STORY APPEARS! **

**Dayum, I am bad at first impressions. **

**(I'm not crazy.) **

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Penny muttered, dashing to the bathroom - yet again - to throw up. She had no idea what caused the sudden spell of nausea. Maybe it had to do with the wild party from last week... Penny cringed as she remembered. She'd gotten very, very drunk. Everyone had gotten drunk. Even Sheldon. Penny winced some more.

After convincing Sheldon to drink a shot with her, they began competing, everyone in the bar cheering them on. Then, in their highly intoxicated state, they'd returned to the hotel room (due to a mix up, Sheldon was staying with Penny. He was glad, as he'd feared midnight gropes from Amy). Then they'd done something that would have made Sheldon's mother cry. Both parties were pretending it didn't happen. They would never again speak of it.

* * *

The next morning, Penny crawled back into bed yet again. Leonard stirred sleepily. "Bad night again?"

"Yeah. Been throwing up all night, it's been awful," Penny replied, sighing.

"The party was a week ago, maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine, it's just nausea."

* * *

"Are you going to join us for Halo tonight, Penny?" Sheldon asked enthusiastically.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling -"

Penny cut off due to a warning glance from Leonard.

"- much like playing tonight," she finished feebly.

"Aw, come on, Penny!" Howard said.

"No."

"We just want to see Sheldon getting his ass handed to him!" Raj pleaded.

"I'll _literally_ hand _your_ ass to you if you don't shut up!"

"Woah, time of the month much.." Howard remarked.

"No, that was nine days ago," Sheldon added dryly.

"Sheldon!" Penny cried, embarrassed and outraged.

'Nine days?' she thought, puzzled. She counted on her fingers childishly.

"Oh, my God."

"What?" Leonard said worriedly.

"Oh, my God. Oh my God!" Penny offered no explanation and bolted from the room.

* * *

Leonard knocked tentatively on her bathroom door. "You alright in there? What you doing?"

"Having a tea party, what the hell do you think I'm doing!?" Penny yelled back, reusing one of her old comebacks.

"Okay, sorry," Leonard mumbled.

Penny emerged two minutes later, face stricken and holding a little white stick. "Leonard," she said softly. "Leonard, I'm going to -" She fainted without another word. Leonard managed to hold her up and lay her down gently, before removing the white stick from her clenched fist. "Oh, God. What have I done?" The test was positive. Penny was pregnant.

* * *

Penny came to about ten minutes later. Amy was holding her hand comfortingly and Bernadette was wiping her forehead with a damp sponge. "Hey, bestie," Amy whispered.

"Did - did Leonard tell you -"

"He burst into tears as soon as we arrived and required extensive comforting. I believe Howard is consoling him currently," Amy replied.

"Oh."

"Congratulations," Bernadette said. "I have some news too...I hate to rain on your parade, but me and Howie have been trying for a while, and I'm pregnant!"

"That's great news, Bernadette!" Amy said cheerily. Without warning, Penny burst into tears.

"E - Everyone's gonna think I'm such a slut! Yours was planned at least!"

"Penny, you have a boyfriend, no one can accuse you of being a slut," Bernadette pointed out logically.

"You have a husband!"

Bernadette shrugged, at a loss of what to say, and glanced subtly at Amy, motioning for her to take over. "It doesn't matter. Everything is up to you, Penny. Are you going to keep it?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Penny exclaimed. She'd always been completely against abortion, mainly because of the loss of a young life, but now she had her very own life developing inside her, she felt even more strongly about it, already feeling fiercely protective towards her child.

* * *

"Leonard?" Penny asked meekly, stepping into his room. "Do you - " Leonard sat up in a hurry.

"Penny, I'm so sorry I ran out on you!"

"It's fine, sweetie, we were both shocked."

_Would have been nice to have some support from you though_, she silently added.

"I just can't believe it - I'm gonna be a daddy!" Leonard exclaimed. Penny couldn't tell if he was sad or happy.

"When was the last time we - er, you know," Penny said awkwardly.

"Actually, it was about two weeks ago," Leonard said, frowning. "You've been so sick and not in the mood."

"So I'm two weeks pregnant...jeez," Penny said. "How are we gonna tell your mother?"

"Oh, God," Leonard groaned. "Listen, the others are still here. Amy and Bernadette know, they're probably gonna tell Sheldon and Howard. Wouldn't you rather they _all_ heard it from _us_? Now?"

Penny pouted. "I guess so. But Bernadette is pregnant as well. She and Howard have been trying for a while, and I think she resents me a bit for raining on her parade, y'know? Her announcement was gonna be a big thing, and I feel a bit guilty..."

"Alright. We'll announce after she has," Leonard promised, squeezing Penny's hand.

Penny slept alone that night. Her hand kept drifting over her abdomen, and she felt awed that a new little life was growing inside. She began to sing Soft Kitty quietly, whether to herself or subconsciously to her baby she didn't know. Penny fell asleep with little difficulty.

* * *

Penny sighed. She'd called in sick, didn't have to go anywhere, and now was stuck on the sofa watching boring daytime TV. She couldn't stray far from a bathroom, let's put it that way. At midday, there was a knock on the door. Penny jumped up to answer it - anything to distract herself. She opened the door. "Hey, Leonard! Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came home for my lunch break to be with you," Leonard said, smiling.

"Aww, sweetie, you didn't have to do that!"

Leonard just grinned.

**A/N: I'm slightly saner now. **

**-cough- lies. **

**Hehe:3 hope you liked this! Should I continue? **

**Please review, follow and/or favourite!**

**(I know this is sappy Lenny for the moment. But Shenny shall prevail!)**


End file.
